Wake Ups and Straight Stops
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Roman Reigns has been having these feeling for his best friend Dean. He wasn't gay though. You can stop being straight for an hour, can't you?


"Five more minutes mom." Dean Ambrose mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Roman gives him a "really?" look even though he knew a sleeping Dean couldn't see him.

"Dean, you have to get up." Roman says, lightly shaking the younger boy. He had to get up in fact. They promised Seth they'd come to the gym with him and Kaitlyn.

"No." Dean says, stubbornly, like he's a toddler disobeying a command instead of a 26-year-old not waking up.

"Dean, you have to." Roman says, smiling, running his hand up Dean's bare torso. Dean shivers, smirking.

"Do I now?" He asks, opening his eyes. Dean flashes a smile at Roman who's stomach flutters. Dean knew the effect he had on Roman. Dean was definitely gay, he knew this. The only problem is figuring out if Roman is too. Dean's spent the past few weeks trying to figure it out. He would blatantly flirt, let his hands linger to places they didn't belong, and even kissed Roman on the cheek a few times. Roman didn't say anything about it, good or bad. So that's not really much info for Dean.

"Yeah, ya do." Roman says, smiling back at Dean. Roman has never been attracted to men. Until Dean Ambrose, Dean fuckin' Ambrose had to come into the picture and boom, Roman wants to fuck a dude? It does not work that way! You can't just stop being straight... Can you? You can take a few breaks. No you can't. This is sexuality not veganism. It's not a life style...

"Oh, I see." Dean says, nodding. He bites his lip, placing a hand on Roman's cheek.

"And why do I have to get up?" Dean asks, sitting up, never removing his hand. Dean knew why and where they had to go. He just wanted to spend more time with Roman, see how far he'd go.

"Be- uh, because, the gym. Yeah, we have to go to the gym." Roman says, stuttering a lot. He mentally curses himself. He doesn't fuckin' stutter. He's Roman Reigns for Christ's sake.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait. I love seeing you in just a pair of gym shorts. So hot." Dean says, flashing a smile that gave it an innocent effect. The words shot straight up Roman's dick, the fluttering feeling coming back. Dean runs his hand down Roman's cheek, not stopping til his hand was placed over Roman's left peck.

Dean pinches lightly, smirking at the grunt that leaves the Samoan's mouth. Dean licks his bottom lip before biting it.

"I mean, you're hot in anything but if I had to decide, umph..." Dean says, running his hand down further. He stops, just at the hem of Roman's sweatpants. Dean thought Roman looked real nice in sweatpants too.

"Fuck Dean." Roman mumbles, Dean playing with the strings on his pants.

"Mmm." Dean says, tugging on them, making the pants open a little. Dean bites his lip as he sees some pubic hair. Dean slowly removes his hand from the strings, running them down and into Roman's pants. Dean knew he needed to be careful. He could easily get punched in the face. This could also ruin their friendship, and mostly the Shield.

Roman wasn't thinking about that right now though. He was more focused on the hand wrapped around his cock. It was gone the second it came though.

Roman whines out, hitting the bed.

"Chill, man. Stand up." Dean says, chuckling a bit. Roman listens, quickly too. Dean chuckles again, getting up. He falls to his knees, in front of a standing Roman. Roman bites his lip at the sight. Dean looked real hot on his knees

"Fuck, you look so hot on your knees. All slutty and shit." Roman says, groaning, as he fists Dean hair. Dean licked a strip down from under Roman's belly button to the top of his boxers.

.Roman slowly pulls his pants and boxers down, his erection springing free. Dean bites his lip, eyeing it. It was to hot. Sure, Dean's thought about what Roman's cock looked like. It was ten times better though.

You'd expect Dean to know what Roman's cock looks like. But no, the older boy was so secretive. He always changed alone or took showers after hours. Dean didn't blame him. He'd do the same thing if his roommate tried getting in his pants 24/7.

Dean sticks out his tongue, licking over Roman's slit. Roman groans out, running a hand through his hair. Dean flashes Roman a smile before fully deep throating him. Roman moans this time, embarrassingly loud too. Dean grips Roman's hips, not to tight though.  
>Dean smirks, well the best he could with a cock in his mouth. Dean laps his tongue around Roman's cock, receiving a whimper from the Samoan. Dean loved the noises Roman could make. Like who knew Roman Reigns whimpered?<p>

"Fuck, Dean." Roman mumbles, fisting Dean's hair. Roman knew he was gonna cum soon. Roman felt like an awkward teenage boy getting his first blowjob. Dean's mouth was good, way to good. There's no way Dean didn't do this before. Who would he do it with? Seth? No, Dean wouldn't be the bitch. Punk, maybe? Everyone knew Punk was bisexual and Roman could see him liking Dean.

"Dean, stop." Roman says, making Dean whine. He knew why though. He could feel Roman practically shaking. Dean knew his mouth was amazing. Lots of practice...

Dean gets up, slowly, using Roman's hips as leverage. Roman kicks outta his pants and boxers as Dean strips off his own boxers. Roman bites his lips, holding onto Dean's hips. He pulls Dean closer to him, kissing him. It was a long slow passionate kiss and they both were in heaven.

"Fuck me please." Dean whispers, after they let go. Roman barely made out what he said. It's not like Dean was embarrassed to say it. It's just that his mouth is sore and his breath is hitched.

Roman was happy he heard what Dean said because he was getting harder than he already was. He really didn't think it was possible.

"Get on the bed. Hands and knees." Roman demands. He watches as Dean listens, sticking his ass up, tauntingly. Roman climbs onto the bed, behind him. He smacks Dean's ass, receiving a whimper from the younger boy.

"Such a fuckin' slut. You love teasing don't you?" Roman asks. Dean nods his head fast, embarrassingly fast. It wasn't good enough for Roman though. Roman grips his hips, tightly.

"Don't you?" Roman asks again, growling.

"Fuck, yes I do!" Dean shouts, pushing his ass back. He receives another slap from Roman, this one harder. Dean whimpers, burying his face into the pillow.

Roman bites his lips lining himself up with Dean's hole.

"Ready?" Roman asks, admiring how perfect Dean looked like this.

"Yeah." Dean says, nodding. He grips the sheets as Roman pushes into him. They both groan at the same time. Despite how good Dean was at sucking, he was tight. Dean knew he was tight. He's only let a few guys fuck him and that was probably back in high school.

Roman stops, waiting for Dean to get adjusted. He smiles when Dean pushes his ass back.

"Move." The bottom boy demands, growling. Roman smirks, pulling almost fully outta Dean before roughly thrusting back in. Dean whimpers, biting the sheet. Roman does it once more, getting the same reaction but louder. Roman loved the noises Dean makes. Roman stops after that, just paced his thrusts. He had to pace himself. If he didn't he'd probably rip Dean in half. He's been wanting this for a while.

"Faster." Dean mumbles, pushing his ass back again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Roman asks, slowly his pace. 

"Faster." Dean repeats, annoyed.

"Louder." Roman says. He grabs onto Dean's short hair, pulling his head back.

"Faster, ya fucker!" Dean yells, hitting the bed. Roman smirks, not only thrusting faster but harder. Roman grabs Dean's hips, them soon falling into a pattern. For the next few moments, the room was filled with the smell of sex and the sound of moans and skin hitting skin.

"Fuck, Dean. You're so hot. I'm gonna cum." Roman says, grunting.

"Do it." Dean says, lifting his face up from the pillow.

"No, you first." Roman growls, thrusting harder.

"Fuck you. Cum." Dean demands, clenching his walls. It was too much for Roman. He cums inside of Dean, roaring out his name. Dean smirks, orgasming himself, the white cum not mixing well with the black bed sheets. Roman pulls outta Dean, falling beside him.

"How about we skip the gym and get a shower?" Dean says, turning to face Roman. Roman smiles, breathing heavy. He quickly rolls outta the bed, standing up.

"Let's go." Roman says.

"Carry me." Dean says, holding his arms up. Roman rolls his arms, bending down and wrapping his arms around Dean. He picks him up Bridal Shower and carrying to the bathroom. Dean kisses his cheek before they enter it. Roman could already tell this shower was gonna make them dirtier. He wasn't even mad though...


End file.
